


mafutin

by Natto02



Category: mafutin
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 11:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19197883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natto02/pseuds/Natto02





	mafutin

Mafu的话应该已经睡着了吧，毕竟他明天还要赶飞机去北海道的live，akatin小心翼翼地想着，边动作轻柔地从自己湿漉漉的裤子口袋里掏出了一串钥匙，但还是不可避免地发出了些许清脆的响声。akatin反应极快地用手握住钥匙，再三确认了没有其他的声音了之后，才松了口气。

天知道上次他比约定的时间晚回来mafu是生了多大的气，几乎是整整一个星期mafu都没有跟他说过什么话，只是在床上闷声折腾自己。虽然自从上次之后红婷婷已经从来没有过晚回来的情况了，但这次……  
akatin低头看了看因为沾了水而紧密地贴在自己身上的衬衫……这也是没有办法的嘛！钓鱼的时候不小心掉到河里去什么的……

“tin桑今天回来的可真晚呢。”

还没来得及推开门akatin就听到了那个熟悉的男声，但又不似往常声音中总带着些孩子气，总感觉有些低沉了。听声音akatin就知道mafu这次是又生气了，推门的动作也是停在了一半，他甚至想要关上门，重新打开，来确认自己是不是弄错了打开方式。实际上他也这么做了，一边拉上门，一边心虚地说：“啊哈哈哈，mafu你不也是么，这么晚了怎么还没有睡呀，明天不是还有live的嘛。”

“比起live什么的，你是不是先要向我解释一下你这么晚回来的原因。”mafu有些生气的一把拉开门，眼睛直勾勾地盯着akatin。  
但是眼前的景象是mafu没有想到的。

akatin的全身都湿透了，衣服边缘甚至还有水滴在陆陆续续地滴落下来，本来平常就能看得出来些许的小肚子，在此时更加明显了，即使透过衬衣和衬衫，还能看得出一丝肉色。头发虽然是已经擦过的样子，但还是半湿不干地散乱地搭在肩膀。

Mafu只感觉自己酝酿了好久的怒气现在已经消失的无影无踪：“你……这是怎么了？”

akatin有些不好意思的挠了挠头，笑着说：“我不小心掉到河里了。”

看着akatin的样子，无奈地叹了声气，mafu知道自己这次是怎么都生不起来气了，只好侧过身，轻声说道：“进来吧，我去给你烧点热水，你先去把湿衣服换下来，现在天气马上就要变冷了，很容易感冒的。”

突如其来的温柔让akatin有些意外，一时有些慌乱，“不了不了，mafu桑你还是赶紧去睡觉吧，不是还要赶明早的飞机吗，要好好休息live才能成功啊！”

“我说你啊！”

Mafu突然提高了音量让akatin下了一跳，有些茫然地看着他。

“你能不能多为你自己着想一点，能不能像关心我一样，偶尔也这样关心关心自己，尤其你是这样特别容易让人操心的人啊，只有我一个人在意是不够的！”

……

akatin怎么也没想到mafu会突然跟自己说这些，虽然很想像以前一样开个玩笑化解一下现在有些沉静过分的气氛，但是还是没能这样做。

Mafu看着akatin一直没有回应，也意识到自己的语气确实是不太好，只好开口打破安静：“你快点去换衣服吧。”

akatin低着头，小声道：“嗯，谢谢。”

akatin走到两人的卧室，从衣柜里拿出了自己的浴袍，又看了看被两人的衣服塞得满满当当的衣柜，突然有些明白了mafu凶自己的原因。

其实一年多前akatin是怎么都不敢想自己能跟mafu同居，可是在那次喝醉酒告了白，mafu第二天就出现在了自己面前提出在一起之后，直到现在都感觉自己现在过得生活并不是真切的，而是一场醒来就会消失的无影无踪的梦。可是这屋子里的一切，包括这张双人床，都是两人一起去选购的，都是那么的真实。如果说自己会愿意为mafu付出自己的一切，那么他呢，自然而然也是愿意的吧……

换好衣服来到浴室，mafu已经烧好热水在等他了。看着浴室门前的人影，akatin笑着无声说道：“对啊，这是就是自己最喜欢的人，也是最喜欢自己的人啊。”  
“好好地笑什么？”mafu自然是没有听到akatin的轻语,“快点来洗澡吧。”  
akatin走过来站在mafu面前，伸出双手环抱住他的腰，头轻轻地靠在他的肩上，轻声道：“对不起，让你担心了。”  
Mafu被akatin一连串的动作弄得有些愣住，但还是很快就回过了神。两人在一起这么久，他还是第一次这么主动，mafu心里不由得很高兴，也直接低下了头，吻上了爱人的唇。  
一吻良久，mafu松开akatin时他已经有些喘不过气了。  
akatin脸上也因为缺氧而有些红晕飘了上来，他搂着mafu的脖子，有些迷离地问道：“mafu桑，明天的live没问题吗？”  
“没问题。”  
“那今天能不能麻烦mafu桑来帮我洗澡了呢。”  
“可以。”mafu说着，又吻上了他的唇。两只手也不安分地伸进了他宽松的浴袍内，从肩膀上褪去了碍事的浴袍，拥抱着怀中的人一起拥吻着走进了浴室。  
“啊…mafu……”  
如果要说mafu无法抵御的东西，那么tin情动的声音绝对能排在榜首。比男声酥软，却又比女声更加引人犯罪。  
mafu打开了花洒，两人此时已经都是一丝不挂。或许是水的温度，又或许是情爱的温度，两具炽热的身体交缠在淅淅沥沥淋下来的水下。  
mafu一只手摸上了tin胸前的一颗凸起，用两根手指头时轻时重地捏弄着，感受着它在自己的玩弄下逐渐变硬。  
而一边的强烈刺激更显出了另一边得不到关爱的寂寞，“嗯…mafu桑……另一边也想要……”  
mafu轻咬了一口tin的喉结，看着他因为水的冲淋而禁闭着双眼，附在他的耳边说到“了解。”  
因为身高有一定差距，mafu让tin坐在了洗手池上，一口叼住了另一边的乳珠，舌头灵动的不断来回舔舐着，而另一边也没有被忽略，因为长期弹吉他而有些粗糙的手不时的捏过那颗通红的果实。  
“mafu……疼…啊……”  
“没关系的。”mafu放开了口中的蜜果，看着上面沾满了自己的津液，在浴室的暖光灯下晶莹剔透的样子，仿佛在引诱人一口将它吃掉。  
mafu低头含住了另外一边，用舌头不断的刺激果实中间的一个小洞，好像希望能够舔到乳汁一样。  
“不要……mafu桑……”  
“现在后悔可来不及了啊tin桑……”mafu声音有些低哑。而也在这时，mafu摸到了tin  
的后穴，意料之中的一手粘腻的液体。mafu将沾满液体的手申到了tin的面前，笑着说：“你看，你后面的小穴可不是说不要啊，明明是很饥渴的样子啊。”  
tin看着mafu手上的那些令人羞耻的液体，不开心的拍掉那只手，自顾自地从洗手台跳下来，将mafu推到了花洒下面，指着某人胯下的一柱擎天嘲笑道：“你看，到底是谁饥渴！”  
mafu也顺着tin指的看了一下自己不争气的家伙：“好好好，我饥渴我饥渴，tin桑来安慰一下它吧，你看它都流泪了。”  
“哼！”tin有些生气的别过脸，但没过以后又红着脸将头转过来，“不用你说我也知道。”  
tin说着蹲在了mafu身前，虽然已经不是第一次近距离观察这个庞然大物了，但还是有些惊叹，这么大的东西到底是怎么塞到自己的那个里面的……  
两只手抚在那根巨物上，不断的上下撸动着，看着前端流着的白色液体越来越多，撸动的速度也越来越快，大拇指还时不时地刺激着前端的小孔，另一只手也不断的轻轻地按揉的下端的囊带。  
“呼……”mafu的呼吸声越来越重，“tin桑……用嘴好吗？”  
akatin没有回答他，但是已经用行动回应了mafu的请求。  
他伸出舌头舔舐掉了流出的白色液体，张大了嘴巴含住了整个前端。但是含了一半就已经到底了，硕大的蘑菇头直抵在喉咙深处，激起了一阵一阵的恶心感，而无法吞噬的津液也顺着婷婷的下颚滴落。  
虽然吞下一半已经吞不下去了，但婷婷没有放弃，他尽力的吞的更深。感受到前端已经抵在了深处，mafu不由得有些心疼，想要退出来，但却被婷婷阻止了。  
akatin双手扶着另外的一半，开始了律动，模仿着平常的动作，尽量的不用牙齿碰到口中的器物。  
口腔的温度高的本就比体表要高，更别说是这么敏感的下体来感受了。口中的肉棒越来越大，还时不时隐隐跳动着，akatin的嘴巴已经有些酸痛了，但还是没有停下律动的动作。  
mafu能感觉到他想要尽力伺候自己的那份心意，但是看到他这么卖力终归还是心疼的。他主动退了出来，拉起tin，吻住被自己的器物摩擦的通红的双唇，沉声道：“亲爱的，接下来轮到我来伺候你了。”  
因为早就分泌了大量的液体，两根手指的进入没有收到任何的阻止，但还是引起了身前人的一声惊呼。mafu一只手撸动着小婷婷，表示安慰，而另一只手却如同饿狼一般，不断地在后穴内兴风作浪，惹得婷婷一阵一阵颤抖。  
“啊…慢点啊……mafu……”  
mafu将脑袋搭在tin的肩膀上，扭头轻吻了一下他的脸颊，轻声道“这才刚开始呢。”  
不知不觉后穴已经能够容下四根手指了，而前面也因为mafu的安慰泄了一次。婷婷扶着墙壁，身体还在高潮的余韵当中不断的颤抖着，却在此时，mafu突然扶着自己的下体猛的贯穿到底。  
“啊！！”  
tin惊呼出声，不是因为疼痛，剧烈的刺激直冲上脑，刚刚泄过一次疲软的阴茎却被刺激地直接再次抬头。  
而mafu也没有好到哪里去，他已经忍受了太久了，终于进入到了梦寐以求的地方那还有忍着的道理。感受着温软的小穴缠裹着自己最为敏感的地方，这种舒服不是能用一个爽字就能概括的。  
“嗯…啊……mafu……你慢点……”  
“不好。”  
mafu不仅没有慢，反而加快了抽动的速度，囊带不断地拍打在穴口，发出了令人羞于启齿的声音，却又淹没在花洒淋落的水声中……  
也许两人交缠的画面并不是最美好的那幅，但是两人相爱的样子，却是无数人的憧憬。


End file.
